


Bees in Bed: Soft Blake, Warm Blake

by Kiiratam



Series: Bees in Bed [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Collars, F/F, Fluff, ambiguous actual cat Blake, ambiguous petplay, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake is cozy in bed, and she isn't going to leave.Takes place around Volume 7, Chapter 5. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bees in Bed [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482350
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Bees in Bed: Soft Blake, Warm Blake

She heard Bumblebee pull to a stop outside. But she didn't move, even though her heart was glowing with anticipation. She was cozy. And, more importantly, she had been listening to the storms all day, knew how wet and miserable it was outside. She wanted no part of that.

The front door opened. "Blake, I'm home!" And then Yang saw what Blake had left just inside the threshold.

Blake curled herself up deeper into her nest of blankets. She was definitely awake now, but she wasn't going to get out of bed. Too warm. Too cozy.

Yang took her time coming upstairs - probably cleaning Ember Celica, drying her hair, whatever delays she could find. Blake didn't mind - no, she minded a little - just a little bit of impatience tickled her through her coziness. Not enough to  _ move _ , but still.

_ Where  _ **_was_ ** _ she? _

The door was ajar, so Yang just nudged it open and slipped inside. She was getting better at walking quietly.

Blake kept her eyes squeezed shut, shifting a little bit on the bed.

"There you are." Yang's voice was as bright as her hair. "I thought I'd find you here. You lost this."

_ That's a good prompt. _

Blake decided to indulge Yang, and opened her eyes.

Yang was scrubbing at her hair with a towel, holding out Blake's collar in her Atlesian hand. A giant grin on her face.

_ Naaaaah _ .

Blake closed her eyes again.

"Probably lost it when you were racing around the house." Yang was coming closer. "Here, let me put it back on you. "

But Blake didn't let herself move. Yang ought to know the price by now.

She felt her cozy nest shift, as Yang sat on the side of the bed. Aaaaand - started stroking the top of Blake's head. Nice and slow, not pressing down too hard. Diverting every few strokes to scratch behind Blake's ears.

Making happy little noises, Blake decided that her nap  _ might  _ be worth interrupting. She opened her eyes long enough to catch Yang's, and squeezed her eyes shut in a show of affection. And shifted so the back of her neck was open to Yang.

The pets kept coming, and Blake wondered if Yang had forgotten about her collar. But Yang gave her ears a final scratch, and delicately looped the collar around her neck. The leather smelled like both of them, and it was comforting as Yang pulled it snug. Blake tested her breathing, and Yang hooked two fingers underneath it, making sure it wasn't too tight.

"There you go, Blake. You look really good with it on." Yang went back to petting her. But Yang was still just sitting on the side of the bed, and Blake decided that was clearly insufficient. She'd gone to all this trouble to make a cozy nest, and Yang was going to enjoy it too.

She draped herself over Yang's lap. Which, just coincidentally, gave Yang more of Blake to pet.

Yang could read an invitation that blatant, so she started running her hands down Blake's back, one hand trailing the other, so it was almost a continuous stroke. "Needy, aren't you?"

_ That  _ was so obvious Blake didn't even bother responding.

The rainfall pattered away outside, but Blake couldn't care about it anymore. She was inside, and warm, and she was receiving pets. "I bet you had a real tough day, lounging around on all the furniture, looking beautiful and not having anyone to appreciate you."

Yang did have a tendency to point out the obvious sometimes, but Blake wasn't going to complain. It wasn't puns, and the pets kept coming.

"I  _ do  _ have to make dinner at some point, you know."

_ Ridiculous. Dinner was hours away. _

Blake decided she needed to be a bit more aggressive about luring Yang to coziness, so she curled up in Yang's lap and buried her face in Yang's abundant cleavage, pressing forward in an attempt to either smother herself or bear Yang to the bed.

Yang laughed, and Blake felt it as much as heard it. Surround sound, loud enough to shake everything around her. Or really, just Yang's boobs, but that was everything enough for Blake.

"Really,  _ really  _ needy." Yang let herself be pushed over, still running her fingertips down Blake's spine. "Are you trying to make me nap?"

Blake just settled down on top of Yang, kneading at her breasts.

"Or was there something else you wanted?" Yang grinned up at her, her hands having come to a stop on Blake's hindquarters.

Blake looked Yang in the eye, and slowly, deliberately, squeezed her eyes shut.

_ I love you. _

"I love you too, Blake."

* * *

Blake was suddenly fully conscious, before she even opened her eyes. The ambient noises were odd, and the air was a bit cold, where was -

_ Right. Atlas Academy. _

She listened, and picked up Ruby's snoring, and Weiss' sleep-talking, and Yang's quiet breathing. Everything important.

Pulling her blanket a little bit higher, Blake snuggled into it, and thought about the smell of her collar, and Yang's shining purple eyes, and tried to catch her dream again.


End file.
